Genesis
by BubblyMe-15
Summary: A few months after the end of the C-Virus outbreak, Jill was finally starting to become accustomed to her new, dull life at home. Having been replaced as Chris' partner, due to being 'mentally unstable', she's left behind while Chris and his new partner, Raven, go on a new mission. But, Chris is captured by a new group. Now, it's up to Jill to save the one who saved her.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Chris!" **_

_**Static.**_

_**"Chris!"**_

_**Silence.**_

_**"Chris!"**_

Chris shook his head violently. Being under fire and daydreaming was not a logical thing to be doing. China was under the ever watchful eye of the B.S.A.A. Clearing up any remnants of the virus, or rebels who tried to enforce its use once again. Chris' team was currently being shot at by a particularly nasty group of rebels- who weren't afraid to kill. Chris sighed and straightened his back, now was not the time to reminisce. Grabbing his rifle, he manuvered quickly through the nearby rubble and street trash. Their goal: Subdue the head of the rebels, dead or alive. Within seconds, there stood Chris, in front of the very man who organized the rebels. With a smirk upon the leader's face, everything went dark.

* * *

_**"Jill!"**_

_**Crackling.**_

_**"Jill!"**_

_**Darkness.**_

_**"Jill!"**_

Jill awoke with heavy breaths and sweat on her brow. Exhaling deeply, and ignoring the looks from her _not-so-friendly _co-workers, Jill rose from her desk and made a swift exit. It had been a long day at the B.S.A.A., paperwork was due, firearms checks were needed, psych evaluations were taking place this week also. That was what stressed Jill out the most. She knew that she wasn't insane, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to hide the awful events of her time spent with Albert Wesker. On top of that, Chris was still in China. Not that she would admit it, but she missed him deeply.

Strolling to the coffee shop nearby, Jill felt the vibration of her cell phone calling for her. It was Raven, Chris' _new_ partner. Raven was assigned to Chris after the death of his last partner, Piers Nivans, and when Jill was dubbed _psycologically invalid for field duty. _Jill huffed to herself as she stood outside the coffe shop, but reached for her phone nonetheless. Answering it, the high-pitched voice of Raven could be easily identified, even with all of the gunfire in the background.

"Hello?"

"Jill! Oh thank gosh! It's Raven."

Rolling her eyes, Jill nodded. "Yeah, I have caller ID." She paused, her voice seemed oddly different for once. "Raven, is there something wrong?"

Static came over the phone, making Jill cringe. Not long after, Raven's voice popped up again.

"Jill.. We've run into some trouble." Raven paused. "We've been captured- rather... Chris has been captured."

Jill couldn't believe her ears, Chris was taken? How had this even occurred? And why was it only Chris that had been taken?

"_What the fuck do you mean Chris has been taken?!" _Jill screeched into the phone, not caring about the people around her who were giving her strange looks.

Jill quickly looked around and hurried her way into an alley by the coffee shop, putting her back against the wall. She was _fuming_, but at the same time, scared. Scared for Chris' life.

It was Raven's turn to cringe. "Yeah.. He was acting strange this morning and on our mission today," She paused, seeming to take a large breath, "Chris charged forward and smoke started coming from all different places and I couldn't see anything and-"

"_Calm down," _Jill hissed, barely understanding the girl on the other end.

Raven bit her lip on the other line, nervousness etched all over her face. She knew this would happen when she told Ms. Valentine but she felt it was right for her to know. Of course, she had contacted HQ first and briefed them on what happened but she remembered how fondly Chris would speak of Jill on long missions when they had nothing better to do.

"Okay. Jill, I need your help." Raven stated, trying to shake the obvious nervousness from her voice.

"Raven, you know that I'm not _fit for duty.._" Jill paused and allowed a brief smile. "But I would do anything, anything to save Chris."

* * *

Chris awoke with his head feeling like someone had hit him repeatedly- with a shovel. His body ached and gleamed with sweat. Assessing his surroundings, he figured out that there was only one route of escape, the door. Starting to feel uneasy with his predicament, he tried to get up but to no avail. He hands were bound, with a _ziptie_ no less, and so were his feet against the chair he was in. The room smelled of must and dried blood, the all but familiar metallic scent. Chris was foolish, charging ahead without any back-up. He had left Raven to fend for herself, along with his other men. He could practically feel the guilt bubbling in his stomach. Raven was fresh out of school, having little experience in the field. Chris sighed, she was thrust into a job, into a world that she had hardly any clue about.

The door made a distinct _creak_ as someone entered. They held a silver tray, containing what Chris hoped to be, was normal food. Upon seeing the face of the new "someone," Chris' eyes widened. _It couldn't be... _There in front of him was the infamous Ada Wong, a smile gracing her pink lips.

"Chris Redfield.." Ada purred.

"Y-you died." Chris stated.

Ada smiled broader. "Silly, silly boy. That wasn't me."

Chris scowled. "What do you want? Why am I here?!"

"Now, now Mr. Redfield... I can't answer that. " She scolded, "Oh look at me, being downgraded from deadly assassin, to lunch lady. Eat up Christopher."

Chris thought about denying the food, but he couldn't ignore the hunger pains in his stomach. _I really should have eaten this morning.._ Chris thought.

Ada moved closer to him, her black hair now a little longer. She held a spoon in her hand and flashed Chris a devilish smile. "Open up."

* * *

Jill tapped her fingers against her desk impatiently as she waited to be called for her evaluation. After her phone call with Raven, which had soon ended due to Raven's impending sobs, she had immediately went back to the BSAA's headquarters and demanded to talk to the director and head of the BSAA, Franco Winters. After briefly explaining her reasons, and arguing with him for a good 20 minutes about the situation, they had come to an agreement; Jill would undergo a psychiatric evaluation test.

Grumbling to herself about the whole situation, Jill was soon called into her newly hired psychiatrist's, Patricia Hayes, office. Slumping into the offered chair, Jill frowned. She didn't have time for this, her partner- old partner- was in danger. Looking around the room, it was relatively the same as the last times she had been in. Dr. Hayes smiled at Jill, and introduced herself.

"Doctor Patricia Hayes. Nice to meet you, Ms. Valentine."

Jill wasn't feeling the whole happiness thing that seemed to _radiate_ off of the new doctor. But, she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Likewise, Doctor."

Dr. Hayes read Jill's body language. She had stiff posture, almost perfect, but she was antsy. She wanted to be somewhere else.

"Alright, Jill, you don't mind if I call you that, right?"

Jill sighed internally, _Is this over yet? _"It's fine."

Dr. Hayes nodded. "Okay. Well, shall we start.." She paused while looking through Jill's files. "Back in 2005, the incidents on the Queen Zenobia?"

"There's nothing to talk about really." Jill cracked her knuckles.

"Oh come on Jill. There has to be something."

Jill sat up now, literally _done_ with this conversation. "Look, I know why we're here. We're here to talk about Albert Wesker, right? So let's just get this in the air," she paused, looking the doctor in the eye as she leaned forward,"Albert Wesker took me captive in 2006 after I sacrificed myself for my partner, Chris Redfield. Then he took me to some lab and tended to me. During this time, I was 'sleeping' of sorts, I don't fucking know. But, somehow, after years of harboring the T-Virus, I grew adpated to it, creating a cure for it, which Albert saw as a way to enhance his B.O.W's, and circumstancially, me. Then, he drugged me to keep me sedated and to control me. For years, he had me wrapped around his disgusting, little finger. Excella, his choice of a partner, was jealous of me, for reasons I'm sure you know."

Dr. Hayes' mouth was agape but she raised an eyebrow, not knowing what to say.

Jill looked unamused and answered her question without remorse, "He fucked me, Dr. Hayes. He had sex with me almost a few months after I had come out of my stasis. And I let him, he made me feel like I enjoyed it and, for a while, I thought I did. I would've done anything for that man, while I was on the drug, anyway.

"But, to tell you right now, _I'm fine._ I'm not insane or crazy, or whatever the hell you wanna call it. I'm just scarred. Emotionally scarred. I hope that lightens things up for you. So, I think we're done here, right?"

Patricia sat for a few minutes, stunned, before slowly clearing her throat and nodding. "Y-Yes, Ms. Valentine. But I would like you to come and see me more often, when you have time, if it's not too much trouble."

Jill nodded and got up, breathing in. "Yeah, sure. So can you authorize me, now? I'm kind of in a hurry."

Dr. Hayes nodded, wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to her, telling her to give it to her director, which she obliged, and without a word, left.

Leaving the office, and heading to the director's, she slammed the paper on his desk and walked out. Taking out her phone, she called one person that she could really count on.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Hiya! I know I have another story going right now, but my friend and I wrote this while she came over. So this story will mainly focus on Jill and Chris, but there will be other pairings as well. So yeah, I co-write this with EllisFangirl1234, so tell us what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any characters affiliated with said game. Nor do I own Capcom.**

**Thank you, and review please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Leon groaned in frustration as his phone went off, sending an awkward, but apologetic look at Claire, he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone.

"Kennedy."

"Leon? It's Jill. I need your help."

"Is now really the best time?" Leon asked.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jill blushed.

"Kind of.." Leon mumbled, Claire giggling in the background.

"Oh.." Jill sighed, "Leon, I'm sorry, but could you put me on speaker?"

Sighing, Leon agreed, pressing the speaker button.

"Leon, Claire, Chris was taken captive this morning in China. Raven called me and told me it was the Chinese rebels that they were fighting to take down."

Claire gasped on the other end and shuffling was heard. "Meet us at the airport, we're all going on the next flight to China."

Jill smiled at Claire's words and nodded. "Right! And sorry Leon, for interrupting."

Leon chuckled lightly, "No harm done."

* * *

Chris hung his head off the back of the chair, sighing in exasperation. He was bored as hell and he was sweating balls in this small room. But during these hours of isolation, he had a lot to think about. Like, why was he here to begin with? If these rebels wanted to inhabit the world with B.O.W's so badly, the smart thing to do was to kill off the guy who wanted to put a stop to it, right? But he knew something was up ever since he found out Ada Wong was working with them.

How was she even alive? He saw her fall off the ship they were on and she fell to her death, almost definitely. Just what the hell was going on? What did she mean by 'that wasn't me'? He decided to stop thinking about it, only growing more aggravated at the fact that he got caught.

God, he was exhausted. Looking around the dimly lit room only made him itch in anticipation. He needed to get out of here and soon. He could imagine Raven had already called HQ, most likely crying about how she lost Chris. They'd probably send a rescue party. But he didn't want that to happen. If Ada was here, that meant trouble. His stomach felt odd, and not like the guilt feeling. He could feel it, the bile rising in his throat. Before he could help it, Chris vomited violently on the floor in front of him, and on himself. Disgusted, Chris leaned his head back. His throat burned and his eyes were prickled with tears. Whatever Ada fed him, certainly did not agree with his stomach.

* * *

Before leaving the small apartment that he shared with Claire, Leon called Sherry. He felt that he should include her in the mission to retrieve Chris due to their friendship. When Leon got an answer from the other end, it wasn't Sherry, but Jake. Slightly surprised, Leon cleared his throat.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?" The former mercenary answered.

"Ah. Right. Well, I called to tell Sherry that Chris has been taken captive by Chinese bioterrorist rebels. We got the notification this morning. Myself, Claire, and Jill are heading to the airport and catching the next flight into China."

Leon could hear Jake reciting the information to Sherry, and then hearing her shout to pack light. Trying to supress a smile, Leon nodded into the phone.

"See you there I suppose?"

"Yes!" Sherry squealed in the background.

Hanging up the phone, he turned to Claire with sad eyes. "He'll be alright." He whispered to her, embracing her smaller form tightly.

* * *

Claire Redfield was your typical woman, except for the fact that she survived Raccoon City, and the wrath of her older brother when it came to dating. But, when meeting up with her brother's friends, to save him, that was a whole other story. She didn't honestly expect to see a long time friend, Sherry Birkin. The blonde haired woman in front of her was clearly not the same child that she had known all those years ago.

"Sherry?!"

"Claire?"

The two embraced tightly, leaving Leon and Jake off to the side. Leon extended his hand to Jake, who took it somewhat awkwardly. Soon after, Sherry went over to Leon and hugged him as well, as he lightly patted her on the back. Going back over to Claire, the girls talked, as they all waited for the last arrival, Jill. Upon her arrival, everyone went silent. Looking blankly at the people in front of her, Jill was confused.

"Hello?"

"Jill?" Claire muttered, being the first to step forward.

Feeling a nervous tick itching at the back of her mind, Jill smiled plainly. "Yeah.. It's me."

"Your hair! Oh my.." Claire paused, "We'll talk about that later. Come meet the crew."

Stopping in front of each person, Claire took her time to introduce everyone.

"Okay, you know Leon.. sort of." She smiled, moving on. "This is Sherry Birkin, National Security officer."

Sherry smiled while Jill seemed to tuck the name _Birkin_ into the back of her mind.

"This is her boyfriend.." Claire giggled. "Jake Muller, former mercenary."

Jill took a step back, this man in front of her, he looked so.. _familiar_, yet strange to her. "Muller.. It's a pleasure." She smiled.

Jake looked at her skeptically before nodding, glancing at Sherry. "Sure."

Sherry elbowed him lightly, giving him a look that screamed, _Be nice!_

Sighing, Jill placed her hands on her hips, leaving her luggage beside her. She looked over her group of misfits, taking there presence in one by one. She could tell this would be the longest mission she'd ever be on.

* * *

The plane ride was. . . interesting, to say the least. Jill and Jake had got seperated from the others, due to their lack of poor payment. Unlike the rest of their group, Jill had been demoted to a lesser job at the BSAA and Jake, well. . . Jake just couldn't keep a job long, thanks to his attitude. So Leon, Claire, and Sherry got first class while Jake and Jill got coach.

Coincidently, Jake and Jill had gotten the same row, but they both got the outside seats on either side. Jill couldn't put her finger on it, but she could've swore she knew this guy from somewhere. Maybe Chris had mentioned him once or something. Not containing her curiosity anymore, she turned her upper body towards him, her eyes falling on his face.

"So, Jake. How do you know Sherry?"

Jake turned to her as well, his eyebrows raised, before shrugging. "Well, uh, it's a long story."

Jill rolled her eyes, placing her hand under her chin, holding it up. "Well, we've got 28 hours to kill, and I don't want us to be awkward or anything. If we're going to save Chris, we have to work together and I _won't_ tolerate insubordinance."

Jake blinked, smirking slightly. "I can see why Redfield likes you."

". . . He's not apart of this conversation right now."

"You brought him up, not me."

". . ."

". . .?"

Jill coughed lightly, her cheeks slightly red, turning her face away. "Anyway. . ."

"I met Sherry when she came to get me for my blood."

Jill snapped her head up, her eyebrows raising, "Come again?"

"Yeah, my blood held antibodies for the C-Virus. There's no way you could've missed that story."

Oh, Jill remembered. It was plastered all over the news while she desperately waited to hear from Chris. He had told her about it briefly but she couldn't know much thanks to her '_insanity'._

"Wow, very impressive."

Jake shrugged, yawning slightly, "Yeah I guess. We went through hell, that's for sure."

Jill nodded, definitely understanding where he was coming from. Jill went through many hells; Raccoon City, The Queen Zenobia, Wesker's abuse, and Kijuju.

"And Chris?"

Jake looked up again, clearly not wanting to talk anymore but he sighed. "Well, me and him didn't really get along well at first. Sherry and I met him throughout our travels and he'd just piss me off. He set me so far as to mention my father, and how he had killed him."

That struck Jill odd. Chris would never hurt an innocent man, unless necessary, but still.

"Who was your father?"

Jake closed his eyes, leaning his face down. He rubbed his temples lightly. "Albert Wesker, I'm sure you've heard of him." He groaned lightly.

Jill let a small gasp from her mouth before racing from her seat to the lavatory. Entering, she slid down against the door. _The son of Albert Wesker..._ She couldn't believe it. That _monster_ had actually procreated. She shivered, suddenly feeling cold. Rubbing her arms lightly, she heard a knock at the door.

"Jill?" The voice paused. "It's Jake. Everything okay?"

"Y-yeah.. I'll be out in a second." Jill inhaled and exhaled deeply, opening the door. "I sometimes get airsick." She lied.

Jake nodded, not believing her, but decided to let it go anyway. Going back to their seats, Jill looked to Jake.

"So.. He really is your father?"

Jake nodded. "Unfortunately." He paused. "I know that you're not airsick. As soon as I mentioned my father's name, you left. Did he do something to you?"

Jill knew that he was only curious, "I'd rather not talk about it, especially on public transportation."

Jake put his hands up in mock surrender. _Fair enough, we've all got our secrets.._

* * *

Being woken from an already rocky slumber was not what Chris Redfield had in mind. It was Ada, yet again. She had returned with another tray of food. He couldn't take it, his stomach was dry, he had vomited twice more. Ada's heels clicked on the cement floor of the room. This visit was different though. Ada wasn't alone. With her stood a man of average height, if not a bit taller, who was cloaked in heavy black. His leather clad boots made loud _clunking_ noises as he crossed the floor. Ada moved closer to Chris, holding another spoon.

"Dinner time~"

Chris clamped his mouth shut, he didnt want anymore food, or whatever it was. The man behind her couldn't be seen underneath his dressings, but let out a chuckle while watching Chris try to avoid the poisonous food. Chris' eyes went wide. _That voice..._ It was one that he could _never_ forget.

* * *

**A/N:** **Hey again.~ We had this typed out already so I thought I'd upload it anyway, so here you go, quick update! So who could Chris be talking about? And how will Jill handle Jake from now on? All questions will be revealed soon, so keep reading! Thank you to MousseTrap567 for the review, it's much appreciated! **

**So until next time!~ Click that beautiful button below. Please and thank you. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! It's EllisFangirl123 here! As a co-writer of this story, I figured I'd pop in eventually. Anyway, Just give a slight warning, later on, this chapter goes pretty deep into what happened to Jill. So, if you can't handle something along those lines, the ending of this chapter might not be for you. This chapter is a bit longer than most, so I hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own the Resident Evil franchise.. because we're not Chris Redfield.**

***Warnings- (Suggested rape/sex/language.)**

* * *

Jill sighed for the umpteenth time that day. After the group landed, Claire suggested that they get a hotel first before they did anything else. Jill would've spoken outloud about her disinterest towards the idea, but everyone else seemed to agree, so she kept her mouth shut.

So here they were, at some hotel in the middle of China, unpacking and getting settled. The girls got one room while the other two males got another, much to their displeasure. Jill had called Raven and the younger girl promised she'd meet with Jill tomorrow morning, to try to help her track Chris down. If that annoying, high pitched, girl thought she'd come with them to find Chris, she had another thing coming. Though Jill reassured the girl that she wasn't mad with her, she definitely was. It was her fault Chris had been abducted in the first place.

Laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, Jill bit her lip. She was praying to God that Chris was alright; that they weren't too late. She only hoped that whoever had got him, was being merciful with him. If there was even one scratch on him, she'd personally make sure each and every one of them suffered a slow, agonizing death.

Jill blinked.

What was wrong with her? Why was she thinking such morbid thoughts? Sighing once again, Jill rolled onto her stomach, burying her face into the lavender smelling pillow.

When had Chris become such a big part of her life? She didn't know, but she knew why. They had been through so much together, willing to risk eachothers lives' for one another. Why? Because they were partners and they knew eachother inside and out. Jill knew Chris absolutely despised pasta. He was never a morning person, though he loved morning showers. And he knew that she only drank tea, never coffee. Coffee had never settled right with her stomach. He also knew that she had a soft spot for children. She adored them. They both knew these little quirks about one another and, to her, she couldn't of asked for more.

"Jill?" A hesitant touch made its way to her shoulder.

The blonde turned her head towards the light voice, "Yeah, Sherry?"

"Claire wanted me to tell you we were going out to eat and we'd love it if you came."

Jill slowly sat up, sitting on her knees as she turned to the other blonde. She was a pretty girl, with short blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Jill onced the girl over. Her physique was small. Could this girl even fight?

"Uh, well, sure. Not like we have food here to make anyway." Jill got up slowly and smoothed out her pants, glancing up at Sherry.

Sherry smiled lightly, looking like she was relieved. "Great! I'm gonna go get Jake and Leon and I'll meet you outside, okay?"

Jil nodded and Sherry turned on her heel, exiting the small hotel room.

* * *

The heavily cloaked man removed his mask, revealing his face. Chris gasped, tears instantly welling up in his eyes. The entire right side of the man's body was damaged, but seemingly repaired in a way. Chris choked.

"P-Piers?" Chris asked, his voice hoarse.

The man looked to Ada, as if asking permission to answer. When sher replied with a single nod, the man looked back to Chris.

"I am Piers Nivans." He replied curtly.

"Piers! Oh my God, Piers! I thought you were dead! How? How are you still here?" Chris all but screamed. His partner was alive, standing before him.

Ada gave a small chuckle and whispered into Piers' ear, then taking leave. Piers then proceeded to circle the chair that Chris was tied to. Chris craned his neck to see Piers, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Do you know why you're here Chris Redfield?" Piers asked, his voice monotone.

"No. I don't." He paused. "Why are you here?"

"I am under the employment of Albert Wesker." Piers answered, stopping directly in front of Chris again.

Chris' eyes went wide, "Wesker? No. You're mistaken. I killed Albert Wesker years ago with my old partner Sheva Alomar. He died in a pit of lava and had two grenades launched at him. He's dead. Gone."

Piers let a small smirk slip onto his scarred lips. "Clearly, you are mistaken, Chris Redfield."

"Piers! Listen to me! Something's not right-" Chris was cut off, a hand clenched around his throat.

Piers held onto Chris' throat tightly, "I am the one in charge here. You listen to me, and do as I say. Understood?"

All Chris could do was grunt in agreement. Something was wrong with Piers, if this was in fact, him. He was stronger, swifter, and seemed to have a more authoritative role. He was happy to see his partner alive, but being somebody's robot was not the way to live.

Piers backed off, releasing Chris from his iron grip. "As you have said that Albert Wesker is dead, and that you don't believe me, I will ask that he be brought in. It could be a nice little reunion, huh?" Another smirk crossed Piers' lips- this one more permanent.

Chris really didn't want to see Wesker, if he was alive. This was all just too much. First losing Jill to Wesker, and now Piers? He just wanted to scream in anger and frustration, wanted to punch something- or someone. Piers had left the room, leaving the air once again silent. Chris looked to the ceiling, "Why?" He whispered.

* * *

Jill sat down on her bed once they got back from dinner. She was stuffed and, though she denied it to Claire, she was tired. Claire had talked the whole time during the meal, trying to keep the conversation alive the best she could. Sherry would respond and so would Leon, but Jake and Jill were the only ones to be quiet, besides a few curt responses here and there.

Jill felt like a stranger to them all. Deep down, though she knew better, she thought they were all judging her, for what she had done under Wesker's control. She knew Claire had to have known, she was Chris' sister for Christ's sake. She wasn't too sure about Leon, though he probably knew, too. Sherry showed no indication as to knowing, though that was to be expected since she barely knew Jill to begin with.

But the one who intimidated her the most was Jake. He was that monster's son. She couldn't not look at him and see Albert all over his features. It was un-nerving, to say the least. But he didn't know, either, which he gave away on the plane. She didn't want to talk about it, never again. But she knew she had to, to regain her rights as a field operative for the BSAA.

Her thoughts once again went to Chris. Her hands clenched at the thought. She just hoped he was okay and that he knew she'd be coming soon.

"Hey."

Jill looked up at the sweet voice of Claire Redfield. God, she looked like her brother sometimes. It was a little weird.

"Hey. What's up?" Jill asked lightly while reaching down and taking off her boots.

"I thought maybe we could catch up, since we didn't really see each other on the plane. I just wanna make sure you're okay," Claire sat beside the blonde slowly, trying to be as fragile as possible with her. What Jill had been through was terrible and it surprised Claire that she was still sane, to be completely honest.

Throwing her boots by the side of her bed, she peered at Claire quickly, before taking down her signature low ponytail,"I'm fine, just worried."

Claire bit her lip, pausing for a few moments, before she tentively placed her hand on Jills'. Jill quickly snapped her head up, not used to physical contact.

"I am, too. But he'll be all right. He's been through a lot worse," Smiling, she took her hand back, noticing her stiffness,"You can talk to me, Jill. We used to talk all the time. . . I know what you've been through has been tough, but I'd never think of you as any different, you know that."

Jill was hesitant at first, but decided it best to tell Claire. Chris was the only other person that she had told, besides her therapist, and even Chris was given full detail. Jill made sure not to tell Chris the entire extend of her days with Wesker, knowing full on what his reaction would be.

"Wesker.." Jill started. "Wesker didn't just experiment on me Claire." Jill's face grew solemn and her eyes dark. "Don't you dare tell your brother what I'm about to tell you, understand?" Jill's voice suddenly authoritative.

Claire nodded vigorously in agreement, watching Jill's expression and posture change.

Jill sighed, "Wesker was using me as a toy and an experiment. He raped me. Daily. Or that's what it seemed like..."

Claire gasped, but continued looking at Jill.  
"He wanted me to produce a child for him. The 'ultimate weapon' he called it." Jill placed a had to her stomach, the nauseating feeling coming back. "The first time he did it, I screamed and cried for help the entire time. Nothing helped though. I tried imagining that I was somewhere else, but he always seemed to bring me back to reality with a slap to the face or tug of my hair."

Claire had tears coming to her eyes, some already spilling over. Her best friend, practically her sister, had to ensure such torture, and this was only the beginning.

"After a while, the rape didn't hurt anymore. I blocked everything out, mentally anyway. My body reacted to it as any human would. My body enjoyed what Wesker was doing to it. Eventually, he wasn't so rough and always told me how beautiful I was, and how lucky that his specimen's mother was me. Wesker injected me with some sort of poison, and I was under his control for a long time. Luckily enough, Chris and his partner at the time, Sheva, found me. We fought and, Chris, had taken off the device that injected me with the poison, essentially, stopping the control."

Jill breathed, running a hand through her hair. She looked at Claire, urgently, curious of her reaction to all of this. Noticing her friend's distress, Jill shifted on the bed.

"Oh.. Claire.." Jill didn't know what to do, her friend was practically sobbing, and Jill had run out of tears long ago. "I'm working through it. We'll find Chris, and I'll continue trying to get better."

Claire nodded, giving Jill a look of pity. This is exactly what Jill didn't want.

"I'm off to bed. Goodnight Claire." Jill angrily flopped into her blankets, facing her back towards Claire.

Claire was shocked to say the least, Jill had just abruptly changed course in emotions. That had never happened before. Getting off the bed, Claire went to her own, waiting for Sherry to leave the bathroom.

Later on, Claire and Sherry were already asleep. Jill lay in the exact position that she was hours ago, instead this time, she was crying. Maybe my tears aren't all dried up.

Biting her lip to stop the impending sobs that wracked her body, she sat up, wiping at her eyes furiously, she quickly walked into the bathroom, closing the door quietly and flicking the light on. The blonde soldier went over to the sink, looking over her face in the mirror. She made a face of disgust at her reflection. She hated herself and who she had become.

* * *

Chris had some point in time, fallen asleep. He was awoken by a chuckling noise in his ear. His head snapped up, immediately recognizing the voice. Wesker... Chris' eyes searched the room, finally landing on the figure he was looking for. Wesker was no worse for wear, considering he was in a pit of lava and had two grenades launched at him.

"Wesker." Chris growled, he leaned forward, his restraints rubbing against his arms.

"Hello Chris. Miss me?" Wesker wore a smirk, "How's my favorite blonde bunny?"

Chris blood boiled. How dare he?! He lurched forward, his restraints cutting the skin on his arms now.

"Tell me.. " Wesker drawled. "Has she lost it yet? Has called out in her sleep? Has she cried hysterically?" He wanted to make Chris angry, and this was apparently working. "Has she told you the entire story yet?"

Chris' shoulders tensed as he lurched forward again, his hands dripping with blood. His mind was on one thought path- Kill Albert Wesker.

Wesker laughed at Chris' futile attempt to escape his restraints. "Has she told you about our adventures?"

"Adventures?" Chris questioned, his voice dark.

"Oh yes." Wesker purred. "How, almost every night, I had the pleasure of slowly tearing those skin tight clothes from her sweaty body? How she trembled at my very touch?"

Wesker began to pace around Chris, keeping an eye on every move he made. As he continually paced, Wesker made no motion to stop his verbal torture towards Chris.

"Jill was always an exciting partner to have. I would learn new things about her and her body every chance I could get. Her body is perfect in every way. Her lips were so plump, so kissable. My hands would wander to her breasts, those beautiful, round, perky mounds."

Chris was beyond livid,"Shut up!"

"-The way they fit so perfectly in my hand just made me so lustful. She loved it when I would take her hardened nubs into my mouth. She would writhe and plead," He smirked evilly down as he stopped abruptly in front of Chris,"Have you ever had a taste of her, Chris?"

"Shut your God damn mouth, you fucking freak!"

"I'll take that as a no, then," Chuckling, he went to the opposite wall from him, leaning against it, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What a shame, really. She had the most delectable vagina. It was so tight," he purred once again, licking his lips involuntarily. "So inexperienced... so.. fragile."

Chris screamed in rage. "Enough! Enough! Shut the hell up!"

"One trait I admire about her is that she's a quick learner.." Wesker smiled. "She caught on quite fast, learning our routines."

Chris struggled to break free of his confinement, seeing red. He had had enough. "SHUT UP."

"Oh, I'm not done yet Chris." Wesker inched closer to Chris' face, crouching down in front of him. "And last, but certainly not least, her voluminous ass. And when she disobeyed, which rarely happened, I had the honor to punish her. I never, ever, had that much fun with Excella."

Wesker got up and winked at Chris, loving how he was violently trying to free himself.

Finally, after a while, Chris had lost all strength. He slumped in the chair, his breathing heavy. Wesker continued to smile at him menacingly.

"I'm glad we've had this talk. I'll be accompanying Ada from now on to bring your food so we can continue to have these lovely discussions."

"Fuck you," Chris growled, keeping his head down away from his former Captain.

"Feisty one, aren't we? Jill was, too." Wesker sneered.

Chris snapped his head up, his eyes narrowed. ". . . Why am I here? To torture me? Kill me?"

Albert laughed loudly, throwing his head back before he subsided into a chuckle," Oh, Chris. You've always been so naive. I never wanted you. But you'll lead who I want here."

Chris' breath hitched in his throat. No. "You leave her alone! She's had enough of your bullshit!"

Albert sighed, the smirk making its way back onto his lips, "You know, it isn't nice to order around your superiors Chris."

With that, Chris was left alone, blood drying on his wrists.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Hola~ It's BubblyMe-15. :3 Um, yeah, this chapter made me lmao so hard, I'm sorry to say but. I just can't imagine Wesker saying all of these vulgar things. LUL. Plus, we both were sitting here, mimicking him and it was great. XD But anyway, I'm not saying rape is a good thing, it isn't. It's a horrible thing and I don't promote it what-so-ever. Just, Wesker is Wesker, soooooo. Yeah. Hope you enjoyed and sorry for the long wait! We'll try to write the next one quicker, but I can't make any promises.**


End file.
